


Однажды доктор Ватсон встретил доктора Маккоя

by lumosik



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: серия диалогов
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 15





	Однажды доктор Ватсон встретил доктора Маккоя

**Author's Note:**

> необоснованный укур  
> серия диалогов/анекдотов  
> написано для команды WTF McKirk 2017

— Мой меня в космос все тащит.  
— А меня в лондонские дыры. Это еще хуже ваших черных.

— Мой сегодня опять по притонам шатался. Еле откачал.   
— Я бы своему вколол наркотики, если у него хотя бы на них аллергии не было.

— Я смотрю, у тебя тремор. Может выпьем?  
— Черт, опять начался? Теперь у меня нет выбора.

— Мой сдох однажды.  
— Какое совпадение!

— Мой притворился, что он сдох!  
— Бурбон?

— Я военный врач, у меня бывали плохие дни.  
— Я трахаю Джеймса Кирка и мой каждый день, как один очень плохой.

— Все же Шерлок у меня хороший, он показал мне азарт, приключения! Вернул к жизни, так сказать.  
— Я даже не просил Джима об этом.

— Джон, ты уже слышал про какого-то Доктора, который летает по всей Вселенной в синей телефонной будке?  
— Нет, а что такое?  
— Просто, пожалуйста, будь осторожен в Лондоне на Рождество.

— Приём, Джон, прием! У меня ЧП!  
— Леонард? То самое?  
— Иначе бы я не звонил через весь космос и на пару веков назад, черт побери.  
— Значит, так. Для начала отбери фазер, а то будет стрелять по стенам....

— Мой считает, что эмоции — это лишнее, логики достаточно.   
— Надо его познакомить со Споком.

— Мы купили белого пушистого кролика...  
— У нас есть пушистый триббл, но нет! Нам понадобилась неизвестная зверюга с неизвестной планеты!

— Боже, его старший брат меня доконает. Эта семейка невыносима.  
— У нас нет проблем с братом, зато есть ежегодные разговоры про мертвого отца.

— Мой мнит себя супергеройским капитаном звездолета.  
— А мой думает, что он генетически совершенный человек.

— Моему все время звонит какой-то Джим, это, случайно, не твой?   
— ...  
— А, все в порядке, это Мориарти выплыл из водопада.

— Моя жена наемный киллер, но она же носит моего ребенка!   
— Поздравляю, посоветовать адвоката по разводам?

— Он даже не знает, что Земля вращается вокруг Солнца!  
— Лучше бы мой вообще не знал, что такое космос.

— Джим вечно рвет свои рубашки.  
— Купи ему сразу простыню.

— Иногда я ревную к «Энтерпрайз» и космосу.  
— Предлагаешь мне ревновать к наркотикам и маньякам?

— Джон, не одолжишь свою трость?   
— Зачем это?   
— Надо тут кое-кому по голове настучать, иного способа коммуникации не понимает.

— Когда высаживаетесь на Землю?   
— Года через два  
— Надо их познакомить  
— А ты уверен?


End file.
